


Dance with Somebody

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Masterpiece universe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing to music, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: Regina wakes up with the beginnings of a migraine, but after a good, medicated nap, she feels much better.Prompt: regina mills chills around the house in emma’s oversized hoodie and boyshort shorties with tiny test tubes on them.(I hope I gifted this to the right danvers!)





	Dance with Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvers/gifts).



When she woke up and opened her eyes, she hissed in pain as the light touched her corneas. 

Her head was pounding in a way that told her that she had to be careful, in a way that urged her to take it easy. 

She closed her eyes again and turned on her belly, even though the movement hurt. What she needed was to ask Emma to take care of things today—but she couldn’t even get herself to speak. 

Just as Regina was about to sink back into a light sleep, an alarm sounded beside her and made the pounding in her head worse. 

She couldn’t even whimper. 

“Sorry,” Emma murmured beside her, her voice sleepy and her movements too slow. 

Regina grunted, and turned on her back, her body pounding with her head. She pushed her hands against her forehead and bit her lip. 

“Migraine.” 

Emma stopped moving and hummed—the softest sound she always used when Regina had one of her migraines. 

“I’ll take care of everything today—I’ll even have your assistant cancel everything.” Emma’s voice was deliberately soft and Regina hummed in response instead of talking.

Emma got out of bed after a quick peck against Regina’s temple and while Regina did her best not to move, Emma moved around the room silently. 

“Emma?” She called out softly before Emma could leave the room. 

She didn’t open her eyes or even move as she listened to Emma come closer, but when Emma’s hand touched hers, she sighed. 

“Yes?” 

She bit her bottom lip when her head pounded viciously when she moved. “Love you.” 

“Love you too—don’t worry about anything,” Emma whispered and Regina hummed again. 

“Thank you.”

Emma hummed and then leaned forward for another kiss before she stood. “There’s water and your meds on the nightstand.”

She hummed again, this time ignoring the pounding as she opened one eye. Emma had made the room as dark as she could with the curtains, and had darkened it even more with magic. 

She wasn’t worried because she knew that Emma could handle it. Henry was old enough to get himself to school, and Ava was scheduled to go to Snow anyway. 

There was nothing to worry about. 

Emma softly closed the door behind her and Regina could hear her tell Henry what was going on. 

If she could, she’d smile at the concern in Henry’s voice as he asked his usual questions, and Emma’s comforting voice as she reassured him that his Mom was okay. 

She struggled to sit up and take the medicine that Emma had set out for her, as her family moved around and got ready for the day. 

When they made their way down the stairs, Regina laid back down. She didn’t move as she waited for the medication to start working, and when it finally did, she fell into a deep, medicated sleep. 

—SQ—

When she woke up, hours later, her stomach was rumbling and the pounding in her head and body had settled into a dull throb. 

She opened her eyes and used her magic to open the curtains, just a little so she could see what the weather was outside. 

She shivered at the sight of clouds, and her stomach rumbled again. She huffed as she pressed her hand against it. 

Her phone was plugged into the charger next to her, and she checked her messages. 

There was one from Emma— _ kids are settled and where they are supposed to be and I’ll bring by lunch around one. _

And there was one from Henry— _ I hope you’re feeling better when you read this, see you tonight. _

It still surprised her that he showed her as much love as he did.  _ Now _ .

She replied to Emma’s text— _ thank you, I’ll see you at lunch. _

To Henry she replied— _ thank you sweetheart. See you tonight,  I love you. _

She bit her bottom lip and then pushed back the covers, slowly sitting up and enjoying the painless movement before she looked down her body. 

She’d taken to wearing Emma’s tank tops to bed, and had on a pair of boy shorts with tiny test tubes on them, and Regina wouldn’t admit to anyone that she actually liked them. 

Secretly, but not so secretly, she loved science. Even as a witch, she loved it.

Something about wearing Emma’s clothes soothed her today, and as she opened a drawer and pulled out one of Emma’s oversized hoodies, she sighed with pleasure. 

After she’s pulled it over her head and pushed her arms through, she made her way down the stairs. She pulled the hoodie down, and pushed the hood off of her head, all the while thinking on what she could make for breakfast. 

She hated not going into work, but she loved having the house to herself. While she would have loved it if Emma had been with her, she also enjoyed her time alone when she got the chance. 

That hardly ever happened now, with Henry, and Emma and Ava around. 

She wouldn’t trade her life for the world, though. 

With just a small amount of magic, she conjured up her phone and put it in the dock in the kitchen, putting on some of her slower music as she moved around, gathering ingredients for her breakfast. 

Before she could finish getting everything ready, the song changed. She grinned as she moved to the beat—who didn’t love Whitney Houston? 

“Clock strikes upon the hour,” she sang along with the song, and then hummed as she broke two eggs into a bowl and whisked them quickly. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody.” She moved around, swaying her hips to the beat as she put some butter into a pan. “I wanna feel the  _ heat _ with somebody.” 

She poured the eggs into the pan. “Yea, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!” 

With time to move around, she sung along and danced to the beat as she smiled. These were the moments she lived for, in between spending time with her family. 

Dressed in just Emma’s clothes, ignoring the dull throb in her head, enjoying some music. She loved dancing, even though she hardly did—she loved singing even though she didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to know. 

“I’ve been in love, and lost my senses, spinning through the town.” She hummed the next couple of lines. “I need a woman who’ll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last.” 

With the eggs sizzling in the pan, Regina sang along to the song and danced around the kitchen. She pushed the sleeves of Emma’s hoodie up over her elbows as she moved around and smiled. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the  _ heat _ with somebody, yea, I wanna dance with somebody.” She spun around. “With somebody who loves me.” 

She moved back to the stove and flipped her omelette, before folding it. She hummed along with the song as she swayed her hips again. 

“Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby.” She moved to grab a plate. “Don’tcha wanna dance with me girl.” She slipped the omelette into the plate. “Hey, don'tcha wanna dance with me baby.” She spun around with more flare than she probably needed. “With somebody who loves me.”

As the song moved toward its end she sang along while she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

And as the song ended, she grinned and took a deep breath. Before she sat down, she grabbed her phone from the dock and magically linked it while she searched for more easy listening music. 

Her heart soared when she felt Emma’s magic before she could see or even hear her, but when she looked up, Emma was leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face. 

“I see you’re feeling better—that was quite a show you gave there.” She moved away from the door and toward Regina. 

Regina smiled, and winked at Emma. “Did you come here to dance with me?”


End file.
